vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
She's Come Undone
She's Come Undone is the twenty-first episode of the Fourth Season, and the eighty-seventh episode overall. Summary LET’S MAKE A DEAL — and try a brutal new approach to provoke into turning her humanity back on, and is frustrated when her attempt to intervene backfires. When Elena figures out a way to call the Salvatore brothers’ bluff, they call for backup from a surprising source. gives some unsolicited advice on her life choices, and she tries to help him in return. Caroline has a confusing and dangerous encounter with , and is suspicious when makes her an offer that she promises will gain them both. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Raymond Scott Parks as Silas Guest Cast *TBA Quotes Extended Promo :Damon: "Is the old you ready to come out and play?" :Stefan: "The only chance we have with her is to provoke her." :Caroline: "By torturing her?" :Damon: "The girl that we lost is right there Stefan. I’m not stopping until I get her back." :Stefan (To Elena): "You can stop this right now, it’s your choice." :Elena: "I’m gonna kill you!" ---- Webclip 1 :Rebekah: "I was wondering if you were gonna say hello or keep ignoring me." :Matt: "I was working. I see you compelled the bartenders again." :Rebekah: "I'm celebrating. My brothers and I have parted company. Elijah and Nik ran of to New Orleans to chase god knows what and I am finally free." :Matt: "Yeah I heard about that." :Rebekah: "Did you hear I lost the Cure too. I was this close to the life that I always wanted and then puff, gone in a heartbeat." :Matt: "I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted it." :Rebekah: "Please. I know you planning to steal it for Elena. I never had a chance did I." :Matt: "I meant what I said, but if you want to feel sorry for yourself go ahead." ---- Webclip 2 :Elena: "Something is not right. I don't want to be here." :Damon: "What is wrong with you? Don't you want to be with your friends? Graduation parties, Caps, Gowns you know the drill." :Elena: "What is this? We're not really here are we? We're in my head." :Damon: "Relax. I just wanted to show you all the things you've been missing out on since you took the giant leap over the cuckoos nest." :Elena: "Last Day I remember." :Damon: "Let me guess, prom. Beautiful dress, gorgeous hair you trying to murder Bonnie. Good thing I was there to take care of you." :Elena; "You starved me. You and Stefan." :Damon: "We had to keep you weak so I could bring you here. See the way I figured it, if I can make you nostalgic, then you are already halfway to getting your humanity back." :Elena: "It's not gonna work Damon." :Damon: "Well there are other ways to provoke an emotional response." ---- Webclip 3 :Stefan: "We're not letting anyone see her. That is the whole point. Isolation leads to misery, leads to emotion" :Caroline: "She's been here for days. She hasn't improved at all?" :Stefan: "She doesn't want to Caroline. Not yet. She is devastated. She lost her brother, she attacked her friend, she killed an innocent woman" :Caroline: "You said you knew how to help her." :Stefan: "I did say that. We are." :Caroline: "How? By torturing her?" :Stefan: "It's not torture. It's an intervention. The only chance that we have with her is to provoke her to trigger something. Fear, anger, self pity, anything." :Caroline: "Let me talk to her. Before anymore interventioning. If she is weak she can't hurt me. Please just let me try." Trivia *Nina's mother mentioned on Twitter March 28th that Nina was shooting a Katherine scene with Bonnie, and an Elena scene with Damon and Stefan. https://twitter.com/paintaworld/status/317457193110753280 *It's possible that Elena gets her humanity back. Notes/Spoilers Continuity *Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and Caroline were last seen in Pictures of You. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is the title of the 1992 novel by . It takes its name from the song " " by ; the phrase "She's come undone" refrains throughout the song. *In the literal sense, "come undone" refers to something becoming untied, unwrapped, unfastened, etc. In the figurative sense, it means that something has either not gone as planned,or has failed in some way. E.g. a plan can come undone meaning it hasn't worked as expected. A person can come undone meaning that they have lost their composure or self-control. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x21 Promo "She's Come Undone" (HD)|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x21 Extended Promo - She's Come Undone HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x21 Webclip - She's Come Undone HD|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries 4x21 Webclip 2 - She's Come Undone|Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 4x21 Webclip 3 - She's Come Undone|Webclip 3 Pictures 4x21-01.jpg|Matt 4x21-02.jpg|Stefan and Elena 4x21-03.jpg|Damon and Elena 4x21-04.jpg 4x21-05.jpg 525242_652516171432026_482767479_n.jpg|Caroline and Klaus Screenshot_1oit.png 547213 570166396349791 593908938 n.jpg O-THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-ELENA-570_595_slogo.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-01.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-02.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-04.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-05.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-10.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-14.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-17.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-21.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-23.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-24.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-25.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-26.jpg s030a-502-vam1-10-27.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-01.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-02.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-03.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-04.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-05.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-06.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-07.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-08.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-09.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-10.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-11.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-12.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-13.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-14.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-15.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-16.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-17.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-18.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-19.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-20.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-21.jpg h103a-502-vam1-10-22.jpg Caroline_and_elena...jpg Caroline_and_elena_2.jpg Damon_4x21.jpg Elena_and_damon_4x21.jpg Elena_4x21.jpg Elena_4x21_3.jpg Caroline_4x21..jpg Caroline_and_stefan..jpg Stefan.....jpg Caroline_4x21....jpg Stefan_4x21.jpg 375034 10151354257366557 2056106466 n 595 slogo.jpg References }} See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4